customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 13
in the 12th tournament we saw our 6th grand champion after he completed the tower with 0.1 seconds left its the 13th tournament now and we are 3 editions away from tying with En-Sasuke with the 2nd most editions in a Custom Sasuke Stage 1 a mixture of viking obstacles and sasuke obstacles and takeshis castle ones there is even 1 obsatcle from kunoichi and 1 from ANW and 1 the producers have completely made up. and competitors have 200 seconds to do it Obstacles 200 seconds 1 twenty four timbers 2 mountain cross [ the producers changed the obstacles name because its called the hill climb and there is already an obstacle called the hill climb ] 3 parley [ you have to add up the numbers and say the awnser ]99+70=169 = clear 50+43-1=90=a random person throws you off the course and into the water 4 dancing stones 5 alphabet parley[ basically it says a number which means what letter number it is and then you have to match it with the letter [ example 6=f ] 6 curtain slider 7 blueberry hill 8 ring toss 9 bite the bun 10 island escape 11 ball cupping 12 rope climb Competitors 1 Takashi Yo 7. blueberry hill 2 Ayako Miyake 1. twenty four timbers 3 Joe Moravsky 1. twenty four timbers 4 Bunpei Shiratori 1. twenty four timbers 5 Drew Dreschel 1. twenty four timbers 6 Asrul Sani 1. twenty four timbers 7 Daniel Gil 7. blueberry hill 8 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 4. dancing stones 9 Eiichi Miura 7. blueberry hill 10 Yusuke Morimoto 7. blueberry hill 11 Perry Oosterlee CLEAR 0.2 seconds left. 1st dutchman to attempt ninja warrior. 1st dutchman to clear Ninja Warriors Stage 1 12 Yosua Laskaman Zalukhu 3. parley. said 75+6=80 when it really equals 81 13 Sergio Verdasco 1. twenty four timbers 14 Travis Allen Schroeder 1. twenty four timbers 15 Jake Murray 1. twenty four timbers 16 Ryo Matachi 1. twenty four timbers 17 Josh Levin 1. twenty four timbers 18 Oliver Edelmann 1. twenty four timbers 19 Makoto Nagano 10. island escape. fell off the barrel 20 David Campbell CLEAR 16.9 seconds left 21 Tri Mardyanto 1. twenty four timbers 22 Teruhide Takahashi 1. twenty four timbers 23 Andre Sihm 11. ball cupping 24 Yan Yang 1. twenty four timbers 25 Putra Waluya CLEAR 0.1 seconds left 26 Jun Sato 11. ball cupping 27 Shunsuke Nagasaki 10. island escape. fell off the barrel 28 Elet Hall 5. alphabet parley [ said 18=g when 18=r ] 29 Dion Trigg 7. blueberry hill 30 Kenji Takahashi 7. blueberry hill 31 Max Levi Siletty 4. dancing stones. stumbled over the stones and fell into the water 32 Lee En-Chih 1. twenty four timbers 33 Masashi Hioki 1. twenty four timbers 34 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 1. twenty four timbers 35 Gosuke Yokoyama 1. twenty four timbers 35 attempts 3 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 70 seconds 1 chain reaction 2 brick climb 3 rice bowl down hill 4 grid iron 5 rope maze 6 heavenly climb Competitors 11 Perry Oosterlee 4. grid iron. the ball was stolen by one of the players 20 David Campbell CLEAR 9.4 seconds left 25 Putra Waluya 2. brick climb. completed the chain reaction but skimmed the water on the landing platform and was listed down as a faliure of the brick climb 3 attempts 1 clear Stage 3 Obstacles 530 seconds 1 skipping stones 2 bridge ball 3 domino hill 4 ascending climb 5 steady voyager 6 rope junction 7 jumping rings 8 wipeout Competitor 20 David Campbell CLEAR 155.6 seconds left 1 attempt 1 clear Final Stage/Stage 4 Tower Height 70m Obstacles 30 seconds 1 spider walk 30m 2 salmon ladder 30m rungs 3 rope climb 10m Competitor 20 David Campbell 2. salmon ladder.timed out. about 38m up. timed out at 8th rung 1 attempt 0 kanzenseihas so all in all. all 35 failed the course but the 14th tournament is coming up so you will just see 35 more! Best Performance: David Campbell Category:Ninja Warrior